Garble's Dream
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Garble has a dream in which he relives a painful memory of his past. Luckily, Princess Luna is there to come and shed some light in the darkness, and change his life forever. A more original retelling of "Garble's Nightmare."


_**A/N: **__For those of you who've already read "Garble's Nightmare", don't get your hopes up. This is not a sequel to that story. This is a more original version of this story, in that it doesn't rip off the Nostalgia Critic's - "The Review Must Go On" as much. Hopefully this more original story will be even better._

**Garble's Dream**

_A younger Garble is lying in a cave, not a baby but not a teenager either. It was most certainly a few years ago. In cave were Garble's mother and father resting on top of a huge horde. Also in the cave was a light purple egg with dark purple spots all over it. Garble got close to the egg and patted it, smiling as he though about becoming a big brother soon._

_However, the scene was interrupted when a huge green dragon barged into the cave with the intention to take the horde. It was absolute chaos as gems, rock, dirt, dust, fire, and smoke went flying in every which way. The green dragon grabbed a stalagmite and used it to stab the mother. the father roared with rage and attacked the green dragon, while at the same time yelling out to Garble, "Take the egg and run!"_

_Garble did as he was told and made a mad dash to the cave exit with the egg in his claws, but a swipe of the green dragon's tail knocked him senseless and sent him flying._

_When he regained consciousness, Garble was somewhere else in the Everfree Forest, but the egg was gone. Overcome with grief, Garble broke down into tears._

"There it is!"

_The young dragon jerk up his head at the sound of the voice. He looked around the forest, searching for the source of the feminine voice._

"Aha! I told Celestia I could find his family given enough time! The waves of their consciousness lined up just as I predicted!"

_Garble backed up against a tree and looked around nervously. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"_

"The weeks of walking through the memories of countless dragons was worth- Oh, yes, how rude of me. Wait right there. I just have to _phase into your dreamscape. . ."_

Garble suddenly felt a strangeness spread throughout his entire body. It seemed to go cold, hot, and tingly all at once. The red dragon gasped as his body began to grow rapidly. He fell on his stomach as his limbs began to lengthen and his head and snout began to increase in size. In a matter of moments, Garble had taken the form of a teenage dragon.

"I. . .how. . .what. . .?" Garble stammered, but then, all at once, his current identity returned to him. "Oh wait. . .so that was-"

"A dream."

An incredibly bright light suddenly reputed before him. It was so bright and sudden that it knocked Garble flat onto his back. He crawled backwards and quickly got to his feet. He stood in shock as out of the light appeared a dark blue Alicorn with and ethereal mane. She wore the regalia of a princess, colored night-blue.

Garble could only stare at the Alicorn in awe.

"Greetings Garble," the Alicorn said.

"Wha…?" Garble gasped, "How do you know my name? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I am Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, Guardian of Dreams, and younger sister of Princess Celestia. I knew your name because my power to walk through dreams allows me access to the thoughts and memories of those I visit."

Garble's eyes widened, then he snarled in rage. "You sick, blue, bitch! You forced me to relive the worst moment of my life! Do you have any idea how much loosing my entire family scarred me?I failed my father on his last request! I lost my only brother even though I had the perfect chance save him! And you decide to just make me relive it for your amusement? What, is this revenge for when I called your sister a Namby Pamby Pony Princess? Cause she still is, no matter what you do to me!"

Luna simply stared at Garble with an expression that almost seemed like pity. She closed her eyes sadly and said, "Your destiny had to suffer for the good of the destiny of the world as a whole, young dragon. Your loss was necessary in order to get the Harmony Trigger in the correct place."

Garble raised an eyebrow, "Harmony Trigger?"

Luna nodded, "Yes. Fate caused something to be taken from you in order to help awaken The Elements of Harmony. A force that could bring order, defeat chaos, and spread Harmony throughout all of Equestria. In spite of this though, your own Harmony was destroyed. In other words, dear Garble, you became a martyr. Long you have silently suffered deep within your own mind. You kept your emotions bottled up and put on a mask in front of your other friends. But the fact that you understand friendship and know the importance of family shows how much you need to know the truth, so that you may regain the harmony that Fate stole from you all those years ago."

Garble folded his arms across his chest and blew smoke from the corner of his mouth, "Truth? What truth? You ain't making any sense at all. And how can anything you do give back what was taken from me? And besides, how does what I had to go through have anything to do with you Ponies?"

Luna became serious. She unfurled her wings and said, "I will show you!" She walked over to Garble. He let her get close to him, but jumped when Luna touched her horn to his forehead, causing a huge blinding light.

* * *

_Princess Celestia looked at the egg that the Royal Guards had brought to her._

_"It was found on the edge of the Everfree Forest. We knew that you have had a recent interest in possessing a dragon's egg, so we secured it for you, seeing as it was clearly abandoned."_

_Celestia nodded, "Yes, very good. Not only will I have what I need to create my test, but it will also prevent a life form being lost before it begins."_

* * *

_The Sonic Rainboom's shockwave went across the land. It zoomed across Canterlot, causing a young Twilight Sparkle to become enveloped in magic. A beam shot out of her horn and hit the egg, causing a baby purple and green dragon to hatch out of it._

* * *

_Twilight Sparkle stood in front of her friends as the Elements of Harmony Activated and defeated Nightmare Moon._

* * *

_Spike and Twilight hugged as Owlicious hovered nearby._

* * *

_Spike's eyes turned to hearts as he stared at Rarity._

* * *

_Spike burped up Friendship letters in rapid succession as Twilight read them, slowly turning from grey to her normal color._

* * *

_Twilight and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord to stone._

* * *

_Spike rampaged through Ponyville as a giant, but shrank back down at the sight of the Fire Ruby around Rarity's neck. Both were caught by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and Rarity kissed Spike on the cheek._

* * *

_Spike hugged the Phoenix egg as Garble stood over him threateningly. But then Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash jumped in to his defense._

* * *

_Spike jumped out of a window of the Crystal Castle, holding the Crystal Heart. He ran frantically as dark crystals grew around him to stop his descent. Spike soon fell off and was headed straight for King Sombra below him. However, Cadence flew by and caught Spike just in time._

* * *

By the time the final flashback had played, Garble's eyes were, for the first time in his life since the loss of his family, brimming with tears.

"I. . .but. . .he. . .no. . .and she. . ." Garble stammered. He looked around wildly, not wanting to believe what he had seen, but at the same time wanting to believe it more than anything.

Garble fell to his knees and gasped out, "Oh my gosh. . . On the day I finally got to see my brother again, I . . I. . .I bullied him because I didn't know who he was! I Think part of me even knew who he was, that's why I tried showing him how to be a proper dragon. But. . ." Garble snarled venomously, "That Pony Princess! and that purple unicorn! They made him soft so he wouldn't listen to me!" Garble began to shake with fear and his eyes widened, "I. . .I would've ruthlessly beaten him, perhaps even _killed_ him if that unicorn hadn't teleported him away! My mother and father had to look down on that day and see their first born son abuse their only other son and make him feel worthless!"

Garble covered his head with his claws and looked down, cursing himself for showing weakness by crying, and for failing his own little brother.

Luna boldly walked up to Garble again, and draped a wing over him.

"Do not be ashamed of your tears, Garble. They show you have remorse, and that you are _not_ a monster," Luna said.

Garble sniffed as he appeared to have suddenly run out of tears. "But. . .Spike. . ."

"Did you not see how he has grown, the bonds he created, the heroism he showed?" Luna said as she pulled her wing away and stepped in front of Garble to look him square in the eye, "Through him, Twilight Sparkle realized her full potential, the Elements of Harmony were gathered, the darkness was purged from my heart, Discord's reign of chaos was thwarted, the Crystal Empire was saved, and Twilight was finally crowned a Princess. So, in the end, this twist of fate allowed Spike to experience much more of this world, as well as save it from the forces of evil multiple times."

Garble blinked as Luna's words sank in. But then he shook his head fast and said, "Yeah. I guess my little bro did turn out pretty amazing, even though he had to live with ponies."

Luna nodded at Garble and said, "Yes, and now you are beginning to see ponies in a more positive light. This window into Pony Society that has taken the form of not only a fellow dragon, but your brother, will give you a little more respect for pony kind. You know have a connection, and an understanding, of the race that you criticize and put down. In every way, Ponies are just like Dragons. They work hard, they feel pain, they laugh, they cry, and they all have the same potential to understand how wonderful friendship can be. Sure, Dragons are stronger, more aggressive, and a little prone to greed. But thanks to Spike, the way he's grown, the things he's done, and the connections he's made; you'll always know that the lives of ponies have just as much value, credence, importance, and potential as the lives of dragons, and that ponies and dragons are not so different after all. I wanted the family who had lost Spike to discover how amazing he had turned out. It took a while to get Celestia's permission to search through the dreams and memories of dragons, but I belief that it was all worth it in the end, was it not?"

Garble nodded silently. "So. . . now what?" Garble asked.

"Now it's time to wake up… and become a big brother again," Luna said.

Garble looked away in shame, "I can't go back. What about all the horrible things I did? I mean, I tried to force Spike to kill something. I attacked him and his friends. How could he ever forgive me. He must hate me now."

"Do you want to be his big brother again?"

"YES!" Garble shouted, "More than anything! I mean, I was _proud_ of him when he survived that belly flop into the lava! And sure, he fell of the pile, but he did beat me at King of the Horde for at least a few seconds, and that's something! And he saved a whole Empire. . .WOW! He's like, the greatest little brother ever. The kind you can be proud of! And. . .maybe I can still teach him the finer parts of being a dragon. I know ponies brought him up, but I still think he has a right to be himself, and to not be ashamed of _what_ he is while still being _who _he is! Spike deserves to know how to tail wrestle and perfect the perfect belch, and I'm the only one that can teach him that stuff!"

Luna smiled, "Well then, you are very determined to make things right. Surely Spike and his friends will see that. In fact, my sister recently had Discord, who did many terrible things and, in my mind, didn't deserve forgiveness, redeemed and forgiven by Spike and his six pony friends. If they can forgive a monster like that, I'm fairly certain that you have no reason to worry, seeing that you have shown sincere remorse for your actions."

Garble stared at Luna as she walked a few feet away from him. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"So, what are you waiting for, Garble? You and Spike have a lot of catching up to do."

The space behind Luna warped and twisted until it became an area of white light.

Garble suddenly felt as if all the pain of loosing his family was starting to slowly melt away, like snow under the Noon Sun. _"My brother. . ."_ Garble thought. The red dragon smiled and started to move towards Luna. But then he suddenly stopped and looked back at his friends.

"But wait. . . all of this is pretty deep and heavy stuff," Garble said, "I don't think I'll be able to put all of this into words and explain all of this to my friends when I wake up-."

"There's no need for you to be, as you call it, 'deep and heavy.' Just tell them in the way you would tell them anything else, in your own unique manner. I'm sure they realize how important family is."

Garble nodded, "Yes. A dragon ever leaves a sibling behind."

Luna smiled, "Well then?"

Garble smiled, thinking that if Celestia was anything like her little sister, then maybe she wasn't as Mamby Pamby as he thought.

And then, the world exploded with light. . .

* * *

Garble's friends were a little confused as to how Garble knew that Spike was his little brother. But after a few hours of explaining, as well as expressing how "a dragon's gotta do what a dragon's gotta do", his five friends accepted it and wished Garble good luck in reconnecting with his little brother. Of course Garble promised to come and visit, and his friends said they'd visit ponyville once the ponies got accustomed to having more dragons around. And so, it was with a smile that Garble left the gorge and flew the long journey to Ponyville.

Garble looked around, and saw that he was on a cliff side. Further away was a large, concrete dam. Garble took a deep breath in through his snout. His extra sensitive dragon nose took in scents from miles around, and he detected the scent he was looking for in a matter of seconds.

Garble turned around to see Ponyville spread out before him.

He smiled.

He jumped off the cliff and spread his sore wings, gliding down towards the town.

Towards the large tree in the center of town.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in her throne, going over a letter she had written for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, Princess Luna teleported in besides her.

"The deed has been done," said the Princess of the Night with a smile.

Celestia smiled back, and with that she sent the letter with her magic.

* * *

"Twilight, you need to get to bed. It's 10 P.M." Spike said sleepily.

"But there's so much I need to know! Flying techniques! Law making! Economics! Diplomacy! I can't let up for an instance!" Twilight said from behind a pile of book, her wings sticking out from behind either side.

Spike huffed and folded his arms, "Well, excuse me, Princess!"

Before Twilight could respond, Spike burped out a scroll.

"A letter from Celestia? Now? It must be important. . ." Twilight said as she levitated the scroll over to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Spike grumbled as he went to answer the door.

Meanwhile, Twilight had opened the scroll and proceeded to read it. Her eye went huge and her jaw dropped. The scroll fell from Twilight's telekinetic grip, and the purple Alicron fainted.

* * *

We all have nightmares, but what are nightmare but bad dreams? And what are dreams but our innermost thoughts and desires. Perhaps in hidden in all dream, both good and bad, is a message that can tell us what to do, where to go, or how to best travel the path of life we have been given. Garble's nightmare was no exception.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N:**_So, what do you think? Was this better than that parody/rip-off fic I wrote?


End file.
